The Colossus And The Enchantress
by gunman
Summary: Taking place after the events of 'Hulk Vs Thor', The Enchantress ventures to Earth after realizing that Thor will never love her. Here she finds herself a new beau in the form of the mighty mutant X-Man: Colossus.


_**COLOSSUS AND THE ENCHANTRESS  
><strong>_By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, 'Hulk Vs Thor', or any of their characters.

Summary: Taking place after the events of 'Hulk Vs Thor', The Enchantress ventures to Earth after realizing that Thor will never love her. Here she finds herself a new beau in the form of the mighty mutant X-Man: Colossus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
><strong>Amora's Need<strong>

(Loki's Fortress, Asgard)

From Loki's former throne, the beautiful and powerful sorceress, Amora the Enchantress, just watched.

Watched and sulked.

The Asgardians were victorious. Odin had been saved. Loki was imprisoned in Hel. The Hulk and Bruce Banner had been returned to Midgard. Sif was in the arms of Thor. Peace reigned over the Nine Realms.

And Amora... Amora just sulked in sadness and loneliness.

For years she had tried to win the love of the Son of Odin. And all for various reasons.

Power. Glory. Status. Envy. And even love itself.

But Thor had chosen Sif over her.

Why? Why would he choose that... that COW... over her?

She was The Enchantress. She was more beautiful than any other woman in all the Nine Realms. Her hair was like silken gold. Her eyes the purest jade. Her skin flawless and unblemished. Her body had been envied by thousands of women across the Nine Realms, and sought after by many more males, from the lowest peasant, to gods and demons alike.

She was considered by many, near and far, to be perfect. The personification of beauty and desire. She could have any man she wanted, using either her magic or her womanly charms.

And yet... she wanted the only one she could not have.

Thor Odinson was everything she ever wanted.

Strong, powerful, fierce, unrelenting, like a force of nature. But he was also handsome, kind, loyal, and at times humble. The skills of a warriors, the bearing of a prince. As he was heir to the throne of Asgard.

With Thor's eventual ascension to the throne, Sif would become Queen of Asgard.

A title that should have been hers. By right, it should have been hers.

In her mind, Amora thought that she and she alone could bring balance to Asgard in ways Sif never could.

Thor's strength and power, and Amora's magics would be the perfect union.

But a warrior had chosen a warrior, and so a bitter Amora sought out revenge instead of moving on.

She had allied herself with Loki, in a scheme to get revenge on Thor.

It was during the Seventh Day of the Odinsleep, that Loki unleashed Earth's most powerful creature upon his stepbrother.

The Hulk.

Capturing Bruce Banner was easy. Bringing him to Asgard was easy. Using her magics to separate Bruce from the Hulk, and then binding the Hulk to Loki himself, was taxing of her abilities. But she was successful.

However, the Hulk was beginning to fight back to regain control. Despite her warnings, Loki's arrogance eventually caused Amora's spell to be shattered. The Hulk was free, unrestrained by Bruce Banners psyche, as he bashed Thor nearly unto Death.

After watching the Hulk mercilessly pummel Thor nearly into his own grave, Amora went to his side and revived him using her powers.

She saved him from Hela's embrace.

After which she led Thor to Loki's fortress, where the god of thunder convinced his stepbrother to aid him in his quest to retrieve Bruce's soul from Hel, in order to stop the Hulk from destroying Asgard.

For the Hulk had been drawn to Odin while he slept.

Their gambit was successful, and Bruce was able to stop Hulk's relentless rampage and carnage. Hela returned Bruce to Earth, and Loki himself took Banner's place, as Hela's prisoner.

Thor returned to Asgard and informed his beloved Sif of what had happened.

Amora, though having played a part in Odin's defense and Thor's survival, left unseen as Thor and Sif were reunited.

It pained her to do so, because now she was alone. It hurt her to see her 'rival' share such a tender moment with the one she loved.

But she also knew that she had played a part in Thor's near demise, as well as that of Asgard itself. Had she not, the Hulk would have killed Odin in his sleep, and a new Ragnarok would have befallen all of the Nine Realms.

While she would have considered her solitude to be penance enough, she knew she deserved greater for what she had done.

And yet, it pained her so much to see all others around her, especially the Lady Sif, to be happy while she was left alone.

For months after the Hulk had been returned to Midgard, Amora sat within the confines of Loki's fortress, just watching through his all-seeing Orb as peace returned to the Nine Realms.

But at least they had someone to share it with.

Day after day, Amora pondered her situation. Over and over she tried to figure out exactly what it was about Sif that Thor preferred over her?

She was clearly more attractive than Sif. She would have been a better lover than Sif. She would never leave Thor alone in battle.

And that thought lead Amora to a different thought she had never considered before.

Sif was a warrior. One of a few who actually fought on the front lines against the forces of darkness in defense of Asgard. Fought alongside Thor.

But all those who fought against the forces of darkness were injured in some form or another. The thought of her beauty being tarnished by such malevolent forces made Amora cringe.

Maybe her vanity was a reason she was second to Sif.

Thor was a warrior. He had fought countless battles against the forces of darkness.

Demons, dark elves, trolls, frost giants. They had all fallen against Thor's hammer. And Sif and the other warriors of Asgard had been by his side every step of the way. Every battle, every victory and even every defeat, they had been there for him.

She had not.

Amora didn't think her place was in the heat of battle. She had stayed away, and literally allowed Sif to step in and take what should have been her place by Thor's side.

One or two interactions could not compare to the constant side-by-side camaraderie that Thor and Sif shared. The same could be said of Balder, Brunnhilde the Valkyrie, and the valiant Warriors Three.

They were always with Thor, helping him, defending Asgard together.

That was the kind of thing that Thor valued in his life. Not the one or two times of assistance she had given him. Not saving his life from Hela, not protecting Odin as he slept.

No, she would have had to have given him much more than that.

And Sif and the others were already far ahead of her.

_Perhaps in another time, or another place, if things had been different._ Amora thought to herself. _But no. Thor will not favor me any time soon. Even though I saved his life. I could save him a hundred times over, and he would not care for me like he does Sif._

That was a rather depressing revelation. Which, after months of contemplation, only lead to another train of thought.

_If Thor will not have me... then I had best seek out one who will._

However, she could not do so here. She was well-known on Asgard, and in the Nine Realms. She had a reputation here.

She would need to find a new place. Somewhere that she could more easily and quietly seek out the kind of person who would fulfill all her needs.

_I will go to Midgard._ She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The streets of New York City were a slightly familiar sight to the beautiful Asgardian woman. She had been here several times, merely for her own amusement, but more for her education. She had wanted to know why Thor found these mortals so fascinating.

But for now she was uninterested in education.

She had come here for several reasons. To relax, to unwind, and maybe find something she had been missing.

Dressed in a New York version of her Asgardian attire, which in no way hid her beauty and shapely figure, Amora walked the streets of the city. Searching.

It was hours later, and late into the night, when Amora found what she was looking for.

BOOM!

Amora's head turned to the sound of an explosion, and followed it to a large parking lot behind a group of different-sized buildings.

She gasped when she saw a large man made of metal, dressed in casual clothes, standing against five other unique looking people. There was a woman with white wings, a red-haired man in a black outfit, a skinny blond-haired man with glowing eyes, another smaller man who looked like he was made of silver, and a large rotund and muscular man who looked only a little thinner than Volstagg.

Behind the metal man was a young girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

_Well now. This is interesting._ Amora thought as she witnessed the lone mutant standing against the five other mutants.

Addison Falk - the Grey King - hovered in front of the mighty mutant with his telekinetic powers. Falk was tall and athletic, with long red hair and green eyes, dressed in a black skintight bodysuit with a yellow phoenix symbol on his chest.

"I will not let this team be separated because of some rebellious nature." Grey King said.

"The child does not wish to go with you, Falk." Colossus said.

"But this is not your decision, Russian." Sister Joy - known as Rapture - said as she hovered above the group. She possessed large dove-like wings, her skin was blue and her hair was red, her eyes yellow and her body shapely and athletic. In her hands was a sword and she was dressed in white and silver garb.

Dan Dash - called Xaos - was a lean man with blondish hair and a mask over his face, a mostly black outfit with red trim, and a strange slur in his speech. He had been autistic in his own world, but Dr. Sinister had changed that. But that didn't exactly make him a better person.

Lee Broder - called Landslide - was a large ape-like man with great strength and agility. He was dressed in a yellow and blue outfit, bare feet and arms. Hairy in a lot of places. He moved over to Colossus's right side.

The liquid-metal hitman once called Mercury, now called Metalla-Claw, moved over to the left of Colossus.

The girl who was still behind Colossus, was named Cristal Lemieux, code-named Crux, poked her head out from behind Colossus's metallic body.

"I don't want to go with any of you!" Cristal shouted with a slightly French accent. "Not after what Dr Sinister did to you!"

"We escaped that alternate universe, and we are the better for it!" Grey King said.

"Are you?" the girl asked. "You weren't so blood-thirsty before. You weren't so ready to kill."

"It's what needs to be done!" Rapture said. "Why can you not see that?"

"Because it's not what we once were!"

"Enough of this!" Grey King said. "Give us the girl, and we will be on our way!"

"Do you want to go with this, Cristal?" Colossus asked.

"No." she said simply.

"Then, I will help you." Colossus replied.

"Against the five of us... you have no chance." Metalla-Claw said, a hint of Italian in his voice as his hands turned into metal claws.

Amora just watched the scene, wondering how this was truly going to play out.

Oh, she could have helped, intervened, but on which side would be the most beneficial to herself?

Even as she thought that, she also mentally cursed herself. It was that thinking that had lead her into her current journey, and she was long to see an end.

Her thoughts turned back to the fight, right as it began.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Another two-chapter story I've come up with mostly because I'm bored.

Really bored, and curious as to why no one has ever considered this pairing before.

There aren't a lot of Colossus stories. So I decided to write one up.

Also, this story is a prelude to something much larger I've been working on. So please tell me what you think.

And yes, I did choose to include Cerebro's X-Men in this story, mostly because they had never before been used. They seemed like good characters to me, so I figured, 'why not'?

I'll get to the fight in the next chapter. But for now, this set-up will have to do.

Please read and review.


End file.
